The present invention relates to a "one-way" support for a steering column. So-called "one-way" supports prevent axial displacement of an upper tube portion of a steering column in the rearward direction, but provide only nominal resistance to axial displacement in the forward direction.
Such "one-way" supports exhibiting the aforementioned characteristic are already well known. Usually they have a U-section mounting strap including two ears having rearwardly open slots. The mounting strap is secured to an upper tube portion of the steering column assembly. Two hanger bolts which are fixedly suspended from the vehicle instrument panel through which the assembly is installed extend into the rearwardly open slots in the ears of the mounting strap. Nuts are tightened onto the bolts sufficiently to give firm vertical support of the upper tube portion. In another prior art case, two clamps which are fixedly suspended from the instrument panel extend into rearwardly open slots in the ears of the mounting strap to couple therewith and they are fastened with the ears by shearable plastic mouldings. Firm vertical support is thus provided.
In such conventional "one-way" supports constructed as mentioned above, application of a tangential force to the steering column assembly when the steering wheel receives an impact force in a forward direction of the vehicle, urges the mounting strap and causes the rearwardly open slots to be deformed, thereby to require application of excessively large axial force than initially designed to the steering wheel to displace the upper tube portion forwardly. Such large resistance is not favourable in lessening the danger of fatal injury to the driver upon striking against the steering wheel.